neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars superweapons
The following is a list of Star Wars superweapons. Centerpoint Station Centerpoint Station is an ancient space station capable of moving entire planets with its tractor beams; eons ago, it moved the planets Corellia, Drall, Selonia and possibly Talus and Tralus to their current location. The station sits at a Lagrangian point between the latter two worlds. The tractor beam system can be used as a weapon capable of destroying entire stars. In addition, it can project an artificial gravity well spanning the entire Corellian System, making hyperspace travel within the system impossible. Centerpoint was designed to work in concert with the planetary repulsors of the five Corellian System worlds. It was theorized that this could be used to increase the range and accuracy of the "Starbuster" beam. They could also be used to produce gravity wells anywhere in the galaxy, or even one spanning the entire galaxy. In the Corellian Crisis, Thrackan Sal-Solo, a cousin of Han Solo, intends to use the station to force entire star systems into submission and restore the Imperial system in the Corellian Sector. This plot was averted. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Anakin Solo refused to use Centerpoint Station to destroy an entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet in the Battle of Fondor, so Thrackan Sal-Solo fired it instead; however, his aim was off, resulting in the destruction not only of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet but also of a great deal of the allied Hapan fleet as well. Kyp Durron and Dr. Seyah destroy Centerpoint Station in Fury. Thrakan Sal-Solo attempts to revive the station again in the early part of the Legacy of the Force series, using a droid programed to think it was Anakin Solo. Ben Skywalker thwarts this plan during a mission with Jacen Solo to destroy the station, by making the droid realize it is not really Anakin. Refusing to destroy the station completely, it decides to corrupt all the data concerning itself, Anakin Solo's DNA, and most of the stations plans. Darksaber The Darksaber appears in the novel of the same name and was built by the Hutts during the New Republic era. It was a long cylinder housing a Death Star superlaser. A New Republic commando team led by General Crix Madine infiltrate the weapon's interior and sabotage it. However, none of the three commandos survived the mission. When a New Republic task force arrived, the Darksaber was chased into Hoth's asteroid belt, where two large asteroids crushed the Darksaber. Death Star The Galactic Empire's ultimate terror weapon, the Death Star is a giant spherical military station with a superlaser weapon capable of destroying a planet. A Death Star appears in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and another in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The designs for the Death Star are visible in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and a Death Star appears under construction at the end of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. A prototype Death Star with a functioning main weapon was found inside the Maw, but was destroyed when it fell into a black hole. Eye of Palpatine The Eye of Palpatine is an automated "battlemoon", dwarfing even a Super Star Destroyer, disguised as an asteroid. It was intended to wipe out a Jedi sanctuary on the planet Belsavis. The Eye of Palpatine was disabled by a Jedi, Callista, before it could be used and was forgotten until decades later, when former Imperial agent (and suspected concubine of Palpatine) Roganda Ismaren and her son, Irek, attempted to control the vessel. During the attempt by Roganda, Jedi Luke Skywalker and Cray are taken aboard. Cray destroys the ship. The marked difference between this ship and many others of its size, was the use of a somewhat sentient Artificial Intelligence, dubbed "The Will" to run the ship. It also has the capacity to control all the droids on the ship and take over all the firing ports. Galaxy Gun The Galaxy Gun appears in the Dark Empire II and Empire's End. It is a gigantic artillery piece that fires shells, which travel through hyperspace, then revert to normal space to destroy targets. The shells this gun fires contain special chemicals which react with a planet's core causing it to become unstable, thereby shattering the planet quickly. The Galaxy Gun was destroyed in the events of Empire's End when a Super Star Destroyer, the Eclipse, was rammed into it. Mass shadow generator The mass shadow generator is a superweapon in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. The mass shadow generator uses the gravity of a planet to generate a quantum singularity. The singularity is made to destabilize, creating a "gravitic implosion shockwave." In orbit around Malachor V, the Mandalorian armies were quickly destroying the battered Republic army sent to the planet. The general on site—the Jedi Exile—activated the superweapon. The destructive power destroyed almost the entire Republic fleet, and destroyed the Mandalorian armies completely. Star Forge The Star Forge appears in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Created by the Infinite Empire of the Rakata thousands of years before the rise of the Galactic Republic, it is a giant automated shipyard. It draws matter and energy from a nearby star to create an endless supply of ships, droids, and other material. After the fall of the Infinite Empire, the Star Forge was deserted and eventually forgotten, although a series of Star Maps held the Forge's coordinates. It was eventually found by Revan and Malak, who used the Star Forge to create an endless fleet with which to fight the Republic. Depending on what path the player's character takes, the Star Forge is either destroyed when Darth Malak is killed (canon ending) or used by Darth Revan to create a fleet of starships. Sun Crusher The Sun Crusher appears in the Jedi Academy Trilogy by Kevin J. Anderson. Designed and constructed within the Maw and overseen by Admiral Daala, the Sun Crusher is about the size of a small starfighter that has a nearly indestructible hull made of quantum-crystalline armor. The primary weapon is a sonic torpedo launched into the heart of a star that causes it to go supernova, obliterating everything in the local solar system. The Sun Crusher is destroyed when Kyp Durron flies it into a black hole. World Devastator World Devastators appear in the Dark Empire comics and the PC/N64 Star Wars: Rogue Squadron game. World Devastators consume the material of planet, using it in their internal factories to produce new war machines for the Empire. The Emperor, fearing that these weapons could be turned against him, included an override code in their programming. The Rebels acquire this code through R2-D2 and order the World Devastators to consume each other. The world devastators were designed from ground-based walking construction droids, which use a molecular furnace to 'consume' and remake debris and other items into useful/new constructions. Yo'gand's Core Yo'gand's Core is a Yuuzhan Vong method for destroying a planet, invented in ancient times by the Warmaster Yo'gand. A massive dovin basal deployed to the target planet's surface disrupts a moon's orbit and causes it to crash into the planet. The Yuuzhan Vong use this tactic to destroy Sernpidal in Vector Prime. This particular incident kills Chewbacca. Dark Reaper The Dark Reaper is a Sith Superweapon. It could harvest the Force around it with the use of the Force Harvester that was placed in the weapon. It was destroyed by the Jedi Ulic Qel Droma, later rebuilt by Count Dooku during the Clone Wars and finally destroyed by again Anakin Skywalker during the battle of Thule. Thought Bomb The Thought Bomb is a Sith superweapon that affects only force-sensitives. It is a suicide weapon, so whoever activates the Thought Bomb is immediately killed. The Thought Bomb takes the essence of the individual being killed and torments and tortures them by the Sith until their conscious essence essentially become mush. it:Generatore di Masse Oscure Weapons Superweapons Superweapons Category:Fictional weapons of mass destruction